bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenpachi
Introduction Kenpachi is a pure close range powerhouse. He has the third highest stamina and can deal stable powerful combo. Pro *A~S Rank damage output *Third highest stamina *Invincibility during O *Low guage consumption *Superarmor *Powerful okizeme Con *Slow and unsafe S series *No long range outside of PU EX *Can't ringout too often Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *unsafe on block *decent tracking, reach *OTG, easy to catch juggle Sx2-Slash 2 *unsafe on block *the gap between S and Sx2 is big, parryable *OTG Sx3-Slash 3 *wide open if missed/blocked *gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is big, parryable. *catches juggle and juggle enemy higher Sx4- Slash 4 *knock down Air S-Standard Air Slash *combo starter, easy to use GS-Front Kick *wallbounce *good horizantal blast range *decent autoguard Special Moves A-Shadow Slash *leaves a long lasting slash mark, projectile property *useful to limit enemy moves *meaty on wake up B-Dashing Upper Slash *decent ranged dash attack that goes through fireballs and launches them up *anti fireball *launcher *guardbreaks *when blocked, wide open if enemy walks to the side to dodge second hit *can be used as a dash Air A-Rising Slash *combo ender *use it to float in the air longer, dodge floor based moves *wide open upon falling *can be used as a third jump *can be used as a launcher to hit enemy from below O-Slash Combo *dashes, upon contact does several slashes which is invincible. One of the best moves of zaraki *extremely good combo ender in air *launches if linked on ground *damage scaling makes any damage done afterward weak *use it to survive, chaotic situation *R2 burst will make Zaraki vulnerable to a parry combo EX-Reiatsu Burst *makes a small radius of reiatsu pillar *with infinite reiatsu it combos to itself for a infinite combo *hits multiple enemy *launchs after the move is over for more hits to replenish a bit of reiatsu *works as an anti air *no vacuum effect, hard to hit outside of combo set up Power up *superarmor *increased damage *skull that does some damage, *different EX *base moves are the same *B becomes undodgable on block *O last hit guardcrushes O-Counter Slash *a very slow start up move that unleashes a black projectile resembling a getsugatenshou on the enemy *tracks very good, but dodgable *extremly high damage, good OTG damage, easy kill on Bankai Mayuri and Huge Kon *unblockable, also known as the true unblockable, same property as Aizen's Black Box. *goes through walls, for surprise attack behnd walls and obstacles *can hit Bankai Renji during O motion Combo 1. Sx3, R3 Forward, Air S, [ Sx3, R3 Forward, Air S, Sx3, O, A(meaty) ] or Sx4 *finishing with O=free okizeme *35+% damage 2. S, B, Sx4 *reiatsu build combo, good damage *use after hit confirming Air S or grab 3. Sx2, GS, Sx3, O *If you dont have the bar or want variety. *its easier than the shunpo cancel combo when close to a wall 4. Sx2, EX, Sx4 or EX( infinite reiatsu ) *EX combo 5. ( enemy above elevation near edge) Air A, Sx4 *combo from below elevation 6. S, A, O, Sx4 *during chaotic situation 7. S, B, PU, S, B, Sx4 *Power up combo 8. [ S, A, O ] x N *Soul Society stage, at the slopes, the final combo ender for O doesn't apper, can chain into another ground combo 9. Sx2,GS *quick ringout Power Up 1. S, B, Sx2, GS, Sx3, O *wall bounce combo 2. S, B,O *OTG EX, not much damage, but the grab okizeme after this is hard to see Strategy Tips *cancel any combo to O if you think the enemy will interrupt your combo. O have invincibility to survive any interruption *cancel Sx2, into GS if enemy will interupt you,cancel GS to O for more damage *on whiff S, B or A to get away or protect yourself from fireballs *when you see a GS retaliztion coming use O to survive the hit or simply use shunpo cancel and then retaliate with B Classical tricks *air S, grab on block *hide behind A, for anti projectile *wait for the chance to pass through projectile with B *Blocked Sx3,R3 Forward, Air S, Combo or Grab Tricks on how to stop side stepper on blocked B special *cancel it to O, the quicker the better(its a gamble /pressure method) Okizeme *OTG S, A(meaty) after air ->O *S cancel to A or B *GS, if hit O, if blockedguard crushto combo of choice *shunpo behind or away, confusion *walk around and S or Grab *walk back, jump, Air R3 forward, Air S from behind